


The Fire in Her Eyes

by StormFireGirl



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst with a Happy Ending, Burns, Gore, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by Music, Lava - Freeform, Volcanoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormFireGirl/pseuds/StormFireGirl
Summary: The Volcano has erupted. The village is in danger and their goddess cannot save them now.But a girl raised by the community steps up to protect their own, and they in turn discover that Arachnia isn't the only protector of their tribe.





	The Fire in Her Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ahunmaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/gifts), [TheBigLoserQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Matter of Opinions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673501) by [ahunmaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster). 



> For ahunmaster and BigLoserQueen. I'm a huge fan guys and I adore your AUs. They're fun and unique! And I wanted to share my own ideas with them. They're huge inspirations. I also highly suggest you listen to the song of the same name (found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z6iERWulFO4). Please enjoy!

The Volcano had erupted.

 

For weeks the village had been on edge, with the ominous rumbles and occasional smoke coming from the top. When Silverbolt, their High Priest consulted with their goddess Black Arachnia of the Hunt, she assured them that it was nothing. She had given them falsehoods. 

 

The sky had grown dark from the smoke. Ash and sparks fell and choked the air. Everyone was running amok, screaming and trying to escape into the burning jungle. Hope was lost. Their goddess had lied to them, and they were going to die. Suddenly, from the shadows she emerged. "My people!" Arachnia called out. "I will lead you to safety. There is no time, please follow!" 

 

The giant woman, despite her slightly monstrous appearance brought comfort and still obediently, her people ventured forth, following the woman into the brush. That is, until one in the group cried out,

 

"Red isn't with us!" 

 

Arachnia paused and turned. The girl. The one she stole from Optimus and Elita-One all those years ago, given her the Potion of Morality. Where was she?! 

 

"I can't find the triplets!" Another horrified cry, this time from Rattrap echoed from the crowd.

 

"... No time. Keep going! They are lost to us."

 

The villagers murmured in horror. The mother of the triplets, Botanica began to weep. "She's right, the lava will swallow everything and the jungle is burning! Please Botanica, we got the other children 't worry about-!"

 

"No! I'm going back!" Botanica yelled, hysterical as she ripped herself from Rattrap's grasp and ran back towards the village. Rattrap looked around, grimaced and then turned to one of the others. 

 

"... ack! Ramhorn keep an eye on the kids!"

 

The cries of his offspring squealed in Arachnia's ears as she watched the man run back despite protests. Arachnia turned. She had no control over the volcanoes.

 

They were lost.

 

\------------------

 

When the eruption had started Red had been out hunting. The jungle floor had began to violently shake, sending the girl toppling and almost toppling into the river, which was boiling like a pot of soup. Frightened, she'd run back to the village as the sky grew dark, and bits of white ash fell from the air. The Volcano was erupting. She had to rejoin the others in her village, figure out a way to escape! As she arrived, she realized it was already mostly deserted. And the air was almost burning with the fumes.

 

It was like the whole world was burning. Black, gold, red, heat and suffocating air.

 

But amidst the rumbling, the crackling of the jungle around her, she heard screams. There. Red could see, a little further up the slope of the Volcano was Botanica's triplets! Soma, Una and Therma were huddled against a rock, crying and hugging each other as liquid fire oozed down the side rapidly. It would reach them in a matter of moments. She didn't think. All she knew was that they were in danger, they were so little and wouldn't live another moment if she didn't do something. So she ran. She ran upwards, up the slope, calling their names.

  
They looked up as she reached out, just as the lava reached the edge of the rock and covered them with her body.

 

It burnt. It hurt like nothing ever had before and she screamed in agony, but protected the girls from it, even as she caught fire. Even as she was burnt alive. She prayed to Primus that her body would shield them from the fire, and her life would be the only one lost that day. 

 

And then, it stopped hurting. She thought she had died, and opened her eyes... only to find the lava still pouring over her in magnificent gold and yellow. And it didn't hurt. She could breathe. She looked down, and saw the triplets cowering. Red faintly heard screams from down below and somehow was aware of Botanica and Rattrap nearing the edge of the Volcano as the world burnt. Somehow she stood up, and the lava suddenly shifted it's course. It bent around the rock, and flowed down the sides. Red turned to look, and Botanica, a few feet below called her name.

 

The triplets screamed for their parents, and Red let them run between her legs to them. But they were still in danger. The Volcano was restless, disturbed and she could feel it. She could feel the unbridled energy. It needed to stop. This was her home. Slowly, she walked upwards, even as Botanica screamed not to. Even as Rattrap yelled that she was walking straight into the liquid fire. 

 

It didn't hurt, as she walked in it. It was hot, she could feel it but it was as if it didn't hurt her. She tread upwards, the black plume of smoke releasing crackles of lightning. It and the glow of the lava were the only light source around her. She made it to the top of the volcano within minutes, and Red looked down at the edge, into the smoke, and felt it call her. Not as a sacrifice. As it's deity.

 

She fell in.

 

"NOOOOOO!!!" Botanica screamed as she watched Red's silhouette disappear into the mountain.

  
"We can't stay here! We have to go!" Rattrap tugged on Botanica's arm insistently, urgently. He knew what would happen. The lava was already oozing towards them. "We have to rejoin the others!" But as he spoke, a burning palm fell down, and Rattrap was horrified to see their escape route cut off. They were trapped. "No...!" This was it. They were going to die. 

 

But as he hugged his wife and children close, as the liquid fire approached and wiped out the huts before them, as it blistered their skin, he thought he heard someone call his name. And before him and his wife, the ground opened and swallowed the lava! They opened their eyes and stared in shock as, from the crack in the earth, emerged a goddess. There was no other way she was. 

 

She was tall, taller than any human and nude. Her skin was as black as the smoke, as the top of the lava. Her skin was covered in markings, fissure cracks glowing from heat. Her eyes were empty and full of light. Her hair, which waved in the air like it was being whipped about by some invisible wind, glowed with an aura of orange and yellow. But it was the shade that gave her away. "... Red?" Rattrap whispered in shock and awe as the girl he'd helped raise since infant hood stood before him and his family, protecting them from the Volcano's wrath.

 

Red turned, facing the Volcano and inhaled, then exhaled. She placed her foot on the ground, and it shook and roared around them. Glowing cracks ran upwards from her foot, up the mountain to the top. The family hugged each other closer and Botanica gasped as she watched the Volcano heed Red's command. and the smoke plume shrank, the lava halted and crusted, and just like that it was over. The sky cleared up, the sun reappeared and the sky was blue again.

 

Fresh air filled their lungs and they watched as the crack closed up. Red turned, looking at them with such a reverent gaze that Rattrap and Botanica almost bowed to her. Her hair waved in the air a few more seconds, then lost it's aura and fell. At the same time, the black coating of her skin vanished and she shrank, collapsing on the ground with a pained groan. Her back was charred horrifically. 

 

The family looked at each other in shock, then realization hit them.

 

Arachnia was now not their only protector.

 

A new goddess was among them. 


End file.
